


Home

by Prickat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Serial Killers, and a little of blood, is just a bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/pseuds/Prickat
Summary: For Dick it doesn´t matter what his family or Dami could say, Jason never would hurt him, and more important, Jason is his mate, his home.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallagory/gifts).



> Uhhh, english is not my first lenguage but heres my try! I just wanna explain the draw, I hope than you like it and is what you wish(?)

Damian was following him again, and Dick could love the kid, but he is going to be sick if he listen another "Todd don´t deserve you Grayson! He is not a good alpha and he can hurt you, you are an omega and your place is with the family!"

They doesn´t understend, they never do.

They can´t see how the work than Jason do is to help the people, to make the streets safe.

To make his omega feel safe.

They culdn´t see how happy Jason makes him, how he is so sweet, how he see Dick like a diamond and trate him like one.

Dick is happy wiht Jay, his jaybird, his alpha.

He is always happy go back to his arms, to their house.

And no one is going to take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cryies in hizo un dibujo r18 para acompañar esto pero se equivoco con la resolución y la saturación de su computador al celular fue demasiada así que se veía muy mal*


End file.
